Mel, daughter of Zeus
by Goddess of power33881
Summary: Mel is an ordinary girl. Not. She's a demigod and like all demigods she doesn't fit in any where. Unlike all the others at camp half blood though she has special abilities that she tries to hide. But with the help of Annabeth, percy, and grover she'll find out who she really is through the adventures of Percy Jackson and the Olympians.
1. My worst nightmare starts

**This is my first fanfic so it might suck but you never know I could turn out to be a better writer than I thought so R&R. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: do I look like a 49 year old man to you? The only thing I place ownership on is my character, Mel.**

I never asked to be born like this. All I ever wanted was a normal life. But that will never happen now that Thalia and Luke told me what I really am. I am Mel daughter of Zeus and Thalia Grace is my sister.

Yesterday I was doing what any other normal 11 year old would do. Not. Yesterday was probably the worst day of my natural born life. And it all started when Thalia burst into my room. I had never seen her before and I thought about yelling down to my adoptive parents to call the police. But something told me not I felt a little light headed like this strange raven headed girl was controlling my actions every time she snapped her fingers.

I tried to probe her brain but all her thoughts were jumbled like she was cut off from the world like she had never fit in like she was just like me. I guess I should explain, I've always been able to probe peoples thoughts, to make them think like me, and to send telepathic messages and receive them. Why in the name of Zeus's beard are you staring at me like that? Don't you recognize your own sister?

At that moment I felt my mouth drop open. ''Am I being punked?''I asked the strange girl who just burst through my bedroom door a few minutes ago. ''No,'' she cried, ''Our saytr, Grover picke dup a strong demigod scent and said it might be my sister.'' I stared at her like she was a phyco which she might have been. At that point I did scream ''MOM, DAD THERE'S A CRAZY PHYCOTIC PERSON TRYING TO KILL ME!'' ''They can't hear you because they're too busy being dead.'' thalia told me'' And on that happy note i felt my heart break.

** Oooh cliffy I luved writing through Mel's character and her freak-out at the end kinda cracked me up. Next chapter is through Thalia's view. Yay! ! ! !**


	2. The agreement

**I'm soooooooo sorry. It's been almost three weeks now and I regret that but I've had so much homework it's unbelivable. It's like my teachers did this on purpose so I have littrally no time 4 a social life and now that I finnally have time to update this chapter is going to be as short as the last one so i'm really sorry if this doesn't sound good I'll try to update tomorrow. Anyways tt's Thalia's pov. this time. I'm gonna enjoy this soooo much.**

**Disclaimer:ME: MEL do the disclaimer!**

**Mel: Why should I?**

**ME: Because I own you**

**Mel: Do you own any other characters in this fanfic?**

**ME: No**

**Mel: you just did your own disclaimer **

**ME: Curse you Mel!**

Thalia's pov.

Mel looked like she was going to faint when I told her that her adoptive parents were dead. I of course didn't tell her that I was lying and that her parents were locked away in the pantry bound and gagged by yours truly. I only did it because I knew she wouldn't come with me and Luke if she knew her parents were alive she'd simply call the police and that would be the end of trying to protect my little sister from the monsters.

While I was deep in my thoughts Mel must have asked something because she was looking at me expectantly. I said the smartest thing that I could think of "What?''

She sighed obviously annoyed and a streak of lightning struck outside. ''I said how did my parents get killed?'' she said in an exasperated voice.

''Oh- um-''i stammered. _Why didn't I think of this before?_ I scolded myself. ''I don't know.'' I told her, "They were dead when I got here.'' She now looked close to tears. I had to convince her to come with us. "Mel please come with us,'' I begged her.''I want to protect you''

''Protect me from what?'' Mel asked.

''Monsters'' I answered.

''WHAT?'' She cried. ''Have you lost your mind? I'm not 2 years old!''

"Mel you're not normal'' I stated angrily. This girl was really getting on my nerves.

"Well thanks'' she said sarcastically.

''I mean you're special'' I said trying not to scream. I knew she had just lost her parents and she thought that they were dead but I swore on the River Styx that I would blast her sky high if she kept answering back.

''Why are you even here and don't tell me it's because i'm special. I all ready know that.'' she told me.

_How could she have known that she was different? _then I relized that it's not that hard to know when you can that you shot someone in the chest with a lightning bolt . Yeah thatt's right I did that to Luke when we first met. But what I asked her was this ''Mel has anything ever happened to you things that you can't explain?'' Ugh now i'm quoting Harry potter. Can I get any cheesier?

She stared at me like I had grown a second head. ''How did you know?"she whispered.

"Because I'm different too,'' i cried ''Please come with us! If you do then I promise you that you won't suffer like this again as I'm alive I'll protect you I swear it on the river styx.''

A burst of thunder exploded outside.

Mel sighed and then said, ''All right I'll come but you have to tell me exactly where we're going and why we're doing it and if you're lying to me I hve things that you can't bear to comprehend.''

She didn't know that i had that I had the same powers but we had just the ultimate agreement and now I might even get to know my younger sister.

**Awwww! Thalia has a soft side. who knew? Anyways thaks for reading this. I luv all of you. You know who you are. So bye for now**


	3. Starting Over

**Okay you guys we all hate author's notes but this is IMPORTANT. Im going to start this story over again because I want the chapters to be longer and im only going to update on weekends or on days when im sick like right now. I'll also update on holidays and most days in summer but not everyday like i promised because i have a lot going on right now and my account comes fourth after my friends, homework, and dance so I'll start the new story today and update on days i m not busy.**


End file.
